Inuyasha and Kikyou:feelings of love
by Halfdemon44
Summary: Just see what happens when kagome's not around.
1. Chapter 1:Kikyou's true feelings

Feelings Of love

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha the hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"FCkin' hell why'd you do that."

"ARG… Inuyasha! SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Ahhhhhh!" boom boom boom . Inuyasha lay there as Kagome walked away. "Fine go home see if I care." He yelled then he said to him self. "Stupid girl."

"What did you say!" Kagome yelled back. "That's it…" Inuyasha then ducked down preparing for the worst, but Kagome just walked away. _See if I come back._ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha Just sat there in relief.

As Inuyasha walked through the forest he heard a sound. Inuyasha jumped into a tree next to him as the sound got closer. _It sounds like foot steps._ All of a sudden it was Kikiyou! Inuyasha jumped from his spot to the ground.

"Kikiyou why are you here."

"INUYASHA! It's none of your concerns why I'm here. Now move before I have to kill you!"

"Kikiyou I want to talk about… well us." Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. A look of absolute need in his eyes. She looked strait into his eyes then turned her head away from their gaze.

"You know why I can't…" Inuyasha felt his soul about to break He needed any feeling of love within him. Then he did the most spontaneous thing in his life. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kikiyou opened her eye's wide.

Inuyasha whimpered for a physical response. Kikiyou then felt true love for this dog boy a feeling she has once felt before, when she was alive. Then she wrapped her arms around him pulling him as close as physically possible. Their tongues danced and twisted inside each other. Her hands felt down the dog boys ribs resting on his hips. Then Inuyasha's nails dug into her back as they felt wave after wave of pleasure. They feel to the ground in their embrace. Kikiyou then snuggled into Inuyasha's chest feeling more signs of life then ever since she's been dead.

"Inuyasha I need to ask do you... love me?"

"Kikiyou... till the end of time." (It's night time by the way.) As time passed they lay their falling asleep in each others arms being more happy than they ever were before.

(Believe me this could go much farther but I'm trying to not cross a line here. PG or PG-13 stuff here k?)


	2. Chapter 2:The day after

Chapter 2: The next day

The next morning Inuyasha and Kikiyou woke up with feelings of pure bliss in their hearts.

"Good morning my love." Kikiyou said as she snuggled into the dog boys arms.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said as his bright golden eyes lit up in the morning sun. "Kikiyou I want to tell you something."

"What?" she said as she stroked his smooth silky hair.

"Do you love me?"

Shocked by the question Kikiyou looked strait into his eyes. "Yes I love you." She smiled and gave him a reassuring kiss.

Intoxicated by the kiss Inuyasha fell into his arms. "For once…. I fell… love. It's just after your death I've never felt the same for anyone else. I… I love you." Then Inuyasha pulled her head closer to his, and pushed into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile Kagome

Kagome climbed out of the well. "A day away should've taught him. Inuyasha where are you!" Kagome ran through the woods looking for any signs of him. "Ahhh!" Shook a voice through the trees. "What was that someone might be hurt." Kagome then stopped short at a tree where she saw it. Kikiyou was laying on Inuyasha. Inuyasha's over coat was on them but it was clear to her why they were covered. She could only watch in terror as they kissed each other continuously. She couldn't bare it anymore she ran from her spot all the way to the well. "How could Inuyasha…" That was all she let out as she just sat and cried next to the well on the cold grass.

Inuyasha and Kikiyou then got dressed and headed to a near by river. Inuyasha caught the fish and Kikiyou cooked them. All they could do was look into each others eyes and laugh. After breakfast they got up and Inuyasha began to look at the sky.

"What's wrong Inuyasha."

"It's just I'm sorry we can't stay together here forever."

"Why not?"

"We just can't I have Kagome and Naraku to worry about."

"I know… ,but you must choose Inuyasha."


End file.
